


You're Safe...Am I?

by RiverKnight



Series: Broken Dreamies [4]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Other, kpop, mama bear kun comes through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverKnight/pseuds/RiverKnight
Summary: "Hyung!" Jisung cries out,  tears staining his chubby cheeks.All it takes is that one word from their youngest for all hell to break loose. Chenle remembers being shoved roughly into the brick wall, head colliding painfully with the rough building. He doesn't remember much after that. He doesn't remember Jisung holding his head gently for support. Doesn't remember the way his dongsaeng shouts for him to stay awake. Doesn't remember closing his eyes and giving into the darkness creeping around his vision. And he certainly doesn't remember the bruised and bloody hands that pick him up carefully from the ground, and the salty tears that fall on his face from above.
Relationships: before stuff gets real, kun loves chenle and jisung, taeyong and kun bonding
Series: Broken Dreamies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573015
Kudos: 46





	You're Safe...Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for some violence. Very angsty.

"Good job at practice today, everyone. But let's call it a day. Tomorrow I expect your full attention. Your comeback will be coming up, so I hope you guys focus, for the most part, just as hard as you did today. Go home and get some sleep. Practice resumes at eight am sharp, if you’re late, you’ll be staying an extra ten minutes for every minute you’re late. 

A chorus of groans sound when the members hear the last part.

“Ah your life is so hard,” he teases “You’re idols, so I expect you to act like it. Okay?”

“Yes seonsaeng-nim!” sixteen members shout in unison.

“Good, now get out. I’m tired too.”

What’s left of the Dreamies scramble for their practice bags and are the first ones out of the room. The room’s volume instantly decreases by eighty percent.

Kun approaches Taeyong shyly. Taeyong smiles at the younger, even though they’ve barely talked, Taeyong admires the way the man carries himself. Especially his ability at being the only one able to control the Dreamies. 

“Taeyong hyung?”

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m going to the nearest GS25 to pick up Chenle and Jisung. I don’t want them to come back to find us all gone.”

“Are you sure? You could try calling them or sending a text.” Taeyong suggests.

Kun slowly shakes his head, “I’m sure. Chenle’s phone is usually on silent and Jisung barely replies to my messages. It’s a short walk anyway, plus I don’t want them going home by themselves.”

Taeyong smiles at Kun’s consideration for the two. And he hikes his backpack onto his shoulder, “I’ll go with you. It’s the dongsaengs night for showering first anyway.”

“Um, okay, sure!” Kun looks momentarily surprised that THE Lee Taeyong of NCT would volunteer to practically babysit members that weren’t apart of his subunit.

Taeyong laughs when he sees Kun’s shocked expression, “Is that okay?”

“Yeah! That’s great. I’m glad,” Kun spits out with a small smile. “Mark,” Kun says.

Taeyong wants to laugh at Kun’s soft voice, but is surprised that Mark turns to find out who called him.

“Baby lion, someone’s calling your name,” Johnny says in English.

“Huh?” Said baby lion’s head pops up and he looks around, but stops when he spots Kun and Taeyong looking fondly at him. “Thanks, hyung.”

Mark stops looking in his bag for his black mask and runs over to the two, “Yes, hyungs?”

“I’m leaving you in charge of the Dreamies till I return. Try to have them straight in bed after a quick snack and shower. I left some kimbap in the fridge for you guys, remember four per person, but if Jeno finishes all of his, he can have mine.” Kun lists off.

Taeyong thinks that Mark looks borderline scared; almost as if he preferred another hour of practice.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. They barely bite,” Kun teases and he ruffles Mark’s hair before walking out.

“Good luck. See you in the morning,” Taeyong says while patting Mark’s back before following Kun out the door. 

Mark makes his way back to his bag and Johnny takes one look at his baby and doesn’t hesitate to ask, “What did they say?’ 

“I have to take care of the Dreamies till Kun gets back.” The shock still hasn’t set in his system. 

“Ah. The worst punishment fathomable,” he pauses, “Well good luck with that,” Johnny rushes out before fast walking out of the room. His long legs carrying him quickly out of the room.

“Johnny! Hyung! Don’t leave me to die!” Mark grabs his bag and runs out the door, trying to find his hyung. “I see you hyung! Stop running away!”

~

“How is your training coming along?” Taeyong asks trying to make small talk.

"It's good. I think that I'm really close to debuting." Kun says enthusiastically, "I heard a rumor that they were recruiting more Chinese trainees for a possible subunit, but I'm not too sure." Kun replies wanting to fill the awkward silence.

"I'm sure you'll debut soon too. You're very talented and I'm sure that our NCTzens will support you when you do,” Taeyong says confidently.

“Thanks, hyung. I really appreciate it. Sometimes I just feel kinda helpless, you know? Like I’m just going to be stuck as a trainee forever…” Kun trails off, suddenly remembering who he was talking to. “Sorry! I don’t know what came over me. I shouldn’t be unloading all my baggage on you. I apologize.”

Taeyong stops walking and Kun turns to look at him, “Don’t ever doubt yourself and your abilities. That’s how you let the demons in.” 

Kun takes note of the sullen look on the leader’s face, but doesn’t comment thinking that it isn’t the time or place. Instead, he replies softly, “Okay.”

Taeyong smiles brightly, “Now where are those two troublemakers?”

Kun picks up on the cue to change the conversation, “Ah, it should be around the corner hyung,” and he politely points in front of him.

“Well, we should get going then,” Taeyong replies cheerily and grabs Kun’s hand, slightly startling the other.

Kun didn’t think that the older would be so friendly towards him. Sure they’ve seen each other plenty of times (almost every day of the week), but Taeyong was busy leading practices to really talk to him. His attention was either on dancing or trying to control the Dreamies. The most interaction they’ve had was the thankful smiles towards Kun when he would manage to control the kids and get them to listen. Plus with Taeyong specializing in rap, and Kun in vocals they never really had any bonding time. Kun notes the warmth where their hands were connected and thinks that it’s a nice contrast to the cool air around them.

He’s too deep in thought about the older that he almost steps in the cherry popsicle on the ground. Kun stops in his tracks. Chenle loves cherry popsicles he thinks to himself. Kun notes that a few forgotten bags of groceries lie a few feet away. Somethings wrong. Call him paranoid but something didn’t sit right with him. 

Kun didn’t notice Taeyong let go of their hands and was waving his hands in his face to get his attention, “Oh, sorry hyung.”

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asks curiously. He didn’t understand why a dropped popsicle would cause Kun to concentrate so hard.

“Yeah?” Kun questions himself.

“You don’t sound too sure? You might be catching a cold,” He reaches to feel the younger’s forehead, but Kun moves away.

“I’m fine hyung, something just isn’t right.” 

“Stay here, I’ll go ahead and check to see if they are still in the store. I’ll try to see if I can find any cold medication for you too,” Taeyong rushes away.

Kun continues to look around at his surroundings when he hears a small cry of pain coming from somewhere nearby. The rational part of Kun tells him that it could be anyone’s. Possibly a drunk ahjussi that simply stumbled. The other half of Kun screams at him to find that person as fast as possible. And that’s what Kun does. He finds an alleyway just in front of the store and runs down the dark path. He rounds a corner and stops...

The youngest Dreamies. The maknaes. His kids.

Were in the hands of some bastards with tears streaming down both their faces. How dare someone inflict pain on his harmless children.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing,” his voice booms out, commanding everyone’s attention.

Kun sees Jisung and Chenle’s face light up in recognition. He steps forward; ever graceful yet furious. The temperature along with time in the alleyway freezes. Each step seems like an eternity and a millisecond all at once. The maknaes have never seen Kun this way. His aura promised pain to the two men who dare hurt them. The two guilty men were teetering on the scales, and Justice was on his way.

"Hyung!" Jisung cries out, tears staining his chubby cheeks.

All it takes is that one word from their youngest for all hell to break loose. Chenle remembers being shoved roughly into the brick wall, head colliding painfully with the rough building. He doesn't remember much after that. He doesn't remember Jisung holding his head gently for support. Doesn't remember the way his dongsaeng shouts for him to stay awake. Doesn't remember closing his eyes and giving into the darkness creeping around his vision. And he certainly doesn't remember the bruised and bloody hands that pick him up carefully from the ground, and the salty tears that fall on his face from above. 

~

Chenle never liked the sound of shouting. It reminded him of his childhood days filled with constant arguing between his father and mom. He tries to fall back asleep only to find that his head and arms were pulsing loudly, matching his heartbeat. He didn’t remember how or when he got hurt though. But pain was slowly losing the battle as a sudden wave of exhaustion floated over him. The feelings felt like a hug from his mother that caressed his body and stayed in his chest. He missed her. Chenle misses his mom so much. He didn't realize the fact that he was crying until he heard a voice coming from somewhere above him. Although his eyes were still closed, he knew who was speaking to him. 

"Chenle, didi, please don't cry! Ge is here! You're safe, I'm not going anywhere. I’ll never leave your side again.”

Chenle feels a warm hand take his, and although he’s thankful for the kind words, he just wants to fall back asleep. And that’s just what he does. 

~

The next time that Chenle is conscious he’s very aware of the hand caressing his face. The hand slowly goes over his cheeks and succeeds in making his skin crawl. Chenle’s breathing hitches as he feels the hands close around his throat making it impossible to breathe. His eyes fly open for the first time since the accident and he sits up abruptly in bed. The tears streaming down his face make it hard for him to see, but he can make out the silhouette next to him. Chenle flinches back in horror and starts thrashing on the bed with all his strength when the hands hold him down. Chenle manages to strike a blow to the man's face but the man quickly moves to cage his arms. Chenle cries out in defeat and falls to the bed, motionless as he accepts his fate. The hands gently grab his face. Gently? And he's forced to look the man straight in the eyes. Chenle knows those eyes. Kun ge? Where had the man gone that had tried to hurt him twice now?

“Ge!” Chenle sobs as he thrusts himself into the older Chinese’s arms.

“I’m here, didi. Please breathe for me. You need to breathe. Can you do that for ge?” Kun pleads, not wanting his brother to pass out from asphyxiation.

Chenle follows his ge’s orders and his breathing evens out after several minutes. But then he remembers.

“Jisung!”

Kun quickly tightens his arms around Chenle, anticipating him trying to escape his bed in order to find the younger. 

“Chenle, Jisung is fine. He’s been waiting anxiously for you to wake up. We all have.” Kun tries to calm him down. “Do you remember what happened?” He treads carefully remembering the doctor’s warning to take it slow, and to not overwhelm him with information.

Instead of answering, silent tears make their way down his face. Of course, he remembered. How could he forget? 

Kun gently wipes the tears, it pains him to even think about how much his two youngest members were suffering at the moment. He wishes he could cause those bastards more pain, but sadly they were already in police custody. The bruises on his hands were nothing compared to what he was able to inflict on them. 

“You’re safe now, did. I promise that nothing bad will ever happen to you again. As long as I’m by your side, you’ll be alright. Okay?” Kun states

Chenle doesn’t have the heart to say that he’s not sure if he’ll ever feel safe again, so he just nods.

Kun misunderstands his silence as fatigue and lays the boy back down carefully. He pulls the covers up to Chenle’s chin and leaves the room, but returns shortly. Chenle hasn’t moved, and that scares Kun to his core. It was unnatural to see the boy anything but his happy, hyper, energetic self.

“Aegi, I brought someone who wants to see you,” Kun ushers the boy to Chenle’s bedside.

Jisung looks at Kun, making sure that it’s really okay, before crawling in bed with his best friend. Kun smiles when Chenle wraps his arms around the younger, and leaves the room, making sure to shut the door as quietly as possible.

“Hyung...are you okay?” Jisung asks quietly, not sure if Chenle wanted him to speak.

After a long pause, Chenle speaks, “Hyung’s not sure Jisung-ah.”

Jisung doesn’t respond, never being able to find the correct words to comfort someone, he decides to snuggle in closer and offer skinship (something he rarely allows). 

Chenle lets Jisung come closer, but doesn’t tell him how his skin crawls where they touch each others’. Chenle starts crying once more. He used to love skinship and would be taking advantage of the fact that his only baby brother was hugging him. But now...all he could think of the man’s tight grip on him. 

“Hyung, you’re safe here,” Jisung says as he nuzzles further into Chenle’s chest. 

“Am I? I’m not sure if I’ll ever feel safe again Jisung,” Chenle sobs out.

On the other side of the door, Kun allows himself to sink down onto the ground. The words that were coming out of his didi’s mouth, pierced his heart. Chenle was so young. He and Jisung didn’t deserve this. He prays to God that he could somehow take away their pain. He would do anything to have been the one to have been kidnapped. Anything so his babies wouldn’t have gotten hurt. He’d go through anything, suffer for years, so they wouldn’t have to.

He’d been a bad hyung and ge. A proper one would have gone to the store and supervised them. What Taeyong and he argued about in the hospital didn’t matter. It all came down to one fact; it was all his fault. He deserved to be in pain for not preventing his younger brothers’ pain.

I deserve it. It is indeed all my fault...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are welcome, I always reply back <3 I take requests for these groups  
> NCT  
> BTS   
> Stray Kids (ot9)  
> Monsta X (ot7)  
> Astro  
> Seventeen  
> Got7


End file.
